


Gangster season haul

by NeitiHelvetti



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Are they dating?, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Cute Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Karma has plans, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nagisa is Karmas favourite bait, Nakamura Rio wants some fun!, Summer Vacation, beating up people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitiHelvetti/pseuds/NeitiHelvetti
Summary: Rio is just looking for a fun way to spend the last few days of summer vacation after their epic summer assassination trip, Karma want to hunt gangsters, and Nagisa just wants to be respected as a manly boy.Only two of them get what they want. Good luck, Nagisa.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakamura Rio & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. summer holiday edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura did not expect this but she's not complaining.

Nakamura Rio was a fun kind of girl, and she took pride in that. And after the very fun trip that she had just had with her class where they had once again failed to kill their teacher but learned a few lessons nonetheless, she was craving some non educational fun. The kind of fun that did not involve having to justify everything to the government. 

First, she went to see if Hara-chan was up busy. Then she ran into Terasaka and his band of merry idiots, and while that had certainly been fun she quickly grew tried of hanging out with them once they got into their weird technology thing. Putting stuff together was boring. 

But Rio knew exactly who she could always depend on for some fun. 

Even if it could turn violent if she poked it too much.

Her phone dinged again, letting her know the exact whereabouts of her prey.

“Yesss, thanks Ritsu-chan!” Elatedly she balanced on the garden wall and looked around the games centre entrance for her friend. It was already getting dark and most of the well behaved kids where leaving. Rio had no such qualms. A group of older kids where smoking nearby and she dodged them like second nature. 

There! “Eeeeh Nagisa-chan!” Rio stared at her classmate in wonder. Nagisa was wearing a cute black top and a short skirt. His usual hairstyle was replaced with hair sticks to hold up his hair which was rather unusual. “So cute! What's the occasion?” Rio's phone was out in an instant, this was the perfect occasion for a super cute selfie with Nagisa!

Nagisa seemed to wilt a little, his shoulders dropping pitifully. He tried to hid behind Rio, but Rio could see what exactly he was hiding from. 

“Please just forget that you saw me, Nakamura”, Nagisa pleaded. The way he tilted his head was absolutely adorable! Rio patted his shoulders in excitement. This was better than a real assassination attempt! Forget that summer funk everyone had fallen into, this was a golden opportunity in her book. 

“Did you finally decide to open up more to your feminine side, Nagisa-chan? I don't even mind if you overtake me as the cutest one in class!”, Rio crowned, patting down her pockets with one hand in search of some make-up. She knew she'd only have a few moments for this, better make them count! Some lip gloss would make Nagisa shine, she just knew that.

“It's not what you think it is, Nakamura. Please stop.” Nagisa wretched himself out of Rio's hold. She put her phone down and took a closer look at Nagisas face, lip gloss ready in her hands. 

Nope, he was not doing this out of his free will. Either something really sinister was going on or...

“On my count, run into that alley and climb up the fence, okay Nakamura?” 

Nagisas soft voice barely registered before a group of taller kids loomed over the two supposed girl. 

“If it isn't the cutie from earlier! Ready for a little group date, eh?” 

Rio gulped as seven men grinned down at them with clear malicious intent. One of them made to grab Nagisa, who squealed softly and backed away.

“Oh no that's not what I wanted at all”, Nagisa said in a stilted voice. Rio looked at him appalled and horrified, that did not sound like something Nagisa would say! And that cute squeal was fake as Korosenseis wig. “Please leave me alone, or I will run away. So scared.” 

“Don't worry, little princess. We gangsters know how to take care of cute little things like you!”

Nagisa backed slowly away, Rio following next to him and the gangsters with them.

One of them bend down to Rio with a lecherous grin, his foul breath hitting Rio in the face. “Ugh, Nagisa?”

“Ready, set, go!” 

With that the two of them ran with full force towards the dark alley behind them, the gangsters chasing after them. Barley escaping a hand on her skirt Rio climbed up the fence and jumped up to the flat roof. Nagisa was already up there and crouched on the edge of the roof, peering down into the dark alley.

“Oof Nagisa, what's this for?”

Nagisa simply pointed at the mouth of the alley where two other boys where joining the party. 

“Oooh that's Karma-kun!”, Rio said and grinned at Nagisa. “Is this the famous season of delinquents? Who's with him?”

“That's Sugaya. He's trying to find the best girl disguise, I didn't really want to know about that.” Nagisa slumped next to Rio, fidgeting with his skirt. “Karma is such a meanie.”

“How did he talk you into this?”, Rio asked as they watched Karma gleefully beat up the group, Sugaya stopping Karma's prey from escaping.

“He promised to delete every copy of that picture and to not take any more while we do this.” Nagis made a sloppy gesture down to the fighting. “I really don't mind watching Karma beat up bad people but the whole bait thing is kinda embarrassing.”

“Should we lend them a hand? Two of them have knifes.”

“Nah, let Karma get hit at least once, idiot deserves that.”

Rio nodded sagely and proceeded to help Nagisa tie his hair back up into his customary pig tails. Karma could take a little beating, that head of his was certainly thick enough as it was.

Later after they walked Nagisa (changed back into normal pants and a very nondescript shirt, thank you very much) home Rio finally got a moment to ask Karma what she had been wondering all day. 

“Is this why you asked me if I still had the pictures from the class trip?”

Karma gave her a small grin and a happy “Yep” 

“I'll send them to you in a moment. But I can also send you this adorable selfie of Nagisa-chan and me if you promise me that I can dress Nagisa the next time you pull something like this!”

“Deal”, Karma promised, already scrolling through his pictures for further Nagisa blackmail. After all Nagisa was the best bait ever and it was delinquents season!

Sugaya and Rio exchanged a bland look at the mad glint in Karma's expression. 

"He's so gone for Nagisa, it isn't even funny anymore."

"Hush, don't let him hear you."

Rio only needed to convince Ritsu to alert her the next time Karma made a move and she'd be set on entertainment for the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These is a worrying potential in the unholy friendship of Rio and Karma and I love it.
> 
> Edited Nov2020 because what else is lockdown for.


	2. Winter Holiday Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma strikes again! Beware, gangsters of Tokyo!

Nagisa had been on his way to tutor Sakura when he had been grabbed and stuffed into a van. Before he could react he was bound and gagged and starring down at three men with lecherous grins. 

"We finally got you, princess!"

"Took us a while to find you, but we did it!"

Nagisa scrambled up and tried to wiggle out of his restrains. He could feel the van moving at high speed and hoped desperately that they would get a speeding ticket. 

"Do you remember us, princess?", one asked and leaned over him.

Nagisa starred up at the dirty hair and glittering eyes and shook his head. He didn't have anything useful with him! How embarrassing!

"Prissy princess! You led us to that maniac who beat us up last summer! But we're back again and it's revenge time!"

Oh course, Nagisa thought, this is all Karmas fault. He'd tell that infuriating maniac once he got himself out of this situation! Nagisa growled a bit, but then had to squirm to the side as his captors started to poke him in the side.

"How are you still so flat, princess? Are you a late bloomer?"

Nagisa wished he had asked Karasuma-sensei to show him how to escape ropes. He'd only taught them how to tie them.

Finally, after having endured a lot of teasing, the van stopped and he was shoved out and into a parking lot. 

"Well then, princess, we're going to take off the gag and give you the opportunity to apologize!"

The gag was removed and he stretched his jaw, vowing to never let anyone gag him again, he could live without a repeat performance of that.

"How did you find me?" Nagisa jumped a bit to test out his bindings on the legs. Sadly, they where pretty secure. "I thought you guys where only seasonal."

"How dare you! We have been looking for you for months now! Our esteemed leader spotted you last week and it took us a full week to finally plan this ambush!"

Nagisa thought about the gang stalking him for the past week and shivered in disgust. "And whats this plan?"

"First, we'll take off your clothes, prissy princess! And then we will make you call that blondie friend of yours."

"Can I call her first?", Nagisa asked. "I'm already so scarred, I might say something wrong if I call her later." He did not want to be naked in a public parking lot, especially not when bound and with a bunch of gangsters who thought he was a girl.

"Boss, what if we make her come here and then they can undress each other? Wouldn't that be nice?" The gangsters started snickering lewdly. 

I'm going to have nightmares of this, Nagisa thought and obediently told the gangster who was holding his phone his code and Nakamuras contact. 

"What's up, Nagisa?", Nakamura said after a few rings.

"Hey, Rio-chan", Nagisa said with a fake cheeriness. This was bound to throw Nakamura off and tell her that something was wrong! "What are you doing now?"

"Sugaya and I are doing some weird paint throwing thing, wanna come?"

The closes gangster leered at her and made a threatening gesture. Nagisa held himself back from rolling his eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to. Can you come pick me up? I'll send you my location, alright? Just ditch your date."

"It's not even a real date if he's more into the paint than me, Nagisa-chan." Nakamura sounded upbeat. "But sure, I'll come get you. Do you want me to tell Semi-Senioritis?"

Nagisa groaned. At least Nakamura was quick on the uptake. "Yes, later. See you soon, Rio-chan."

He gave his phone back to the gangster who send the coordinates to Nakamura. "I bet you have lots of cute pictures here!"

Dread coiled in Nagisa, as he tried to remember what kind of pictures he'd taken lately. There should be a few harmless ones, but where there any of Korosensei? What was the last thing in the class chat??

"Heh, our prissy princess is into weapons! How cute!"

"Want me to show you my weapons, princess? Haha!"

Nagisa wanted to sink into the ground. One of the gangsters came up to him and stretched out his hand as if to grab Nagisa but a soft thud stopped him.

"Hi there, Nagisa!!", yelled Karma. He was holding a bloody baseball bat and grinning like the demon spawn Nagisa suspected him of actually being. 

"How did he get here so fast?"

"Isn't that the maniac from last time?"

"Let's teach him a lesson!"

Nagisa watched the gangsters run towards Karma, silently dreading the bloodbath that would be taking place. 

"Not so fast, little princess!" With that, Nagisa was grabbed backwards and knife was thrust to his neck. "Hey maniac! I got your little girlfriend and if you don't give up right now I will slit her pretty little throat!" 

Karma froze, lowered his baseball bat and turned towards the hostage situation. "Let Nagisa go, you idiot."

"I'm going to kill her!"

Karma had to scoff. The idiot gangster was way to focused on him and not Nagisa, what a moron. Karma tried hard not to blink as not to miss Nagisa in action. A second later the gangster was shouting and crying and holding his bloody throat. Nagisa pushed him away and started spitting the blood out aggressively. 

"Would you like some gum, Nagisa?" Nakamura hold out a small packet. "Karma got here first, but we saw that awesome move! Please don't do that again, that looks disgusting."

"Hi Nagisa! I'm going to draw that scene later for Korosensei!" Sugaya waved from the top of the van where he was perched with a small gun.

Nagisa shuddered as he took the gum. His mouth felt disgusting. Luckily he was able to grab his hostage-taker's knife and cut off his restrains. 

"I can't believe you copied that move out of that shitty movie we saw yesterday. I think we need to try this on Karasuma-sensei in practice next week.", said Karma "Yo Nakamura how was the date?"

"Shut it, Karma. It wasn't a date!" Nakamura threw a piece of gum at Karmas head, making the red head laugh. "Are you okay, Nagisa?"

"Fine", said Nagisa, still holding the knife and looking down at his wanna-be-captor. "You know what? This is all your fault, Karma."

"Eeeeh" Karma shrugged. "Let's not get into those details. But look at the bounty! Let's go eat, my treat! Sugaya get down there!"

Nagisa jogged up to Karma, carefully stepping on as many gangsters as he could. "That's the least you can do.", he groused and pointy looked away from Karma's blingng smile. "Seriously, do you drag that baseball bat with you everywhere?"

"Sooo is this a double date now?", Sugaya asked Nakamura. "We should probably go with them, make sure they don't get into any trouble."

Nakamura merrily skipped after Nagisa and Karma, letting Sugaya follow and try to figure out his own question.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Karma would totally try to get everyone to loosen up after that whole clusterfuck that was the season 1 finale in the anime.. and get his way, of course.
> 
> Edited Nov2020, might add another chapter that ships Nagisa and Karma.


End file.
